Cold Blooded
by ModernSilver00
Summary: Four teenage vampires rampage through the world in blood and destiny. As one of them secretly is working for a government that takes over the power of vampires, they must fight and kill for theyre freedom in the world which they put theyre marks upon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Meeting

It was 3:00 in the morning, I was with my team talking, planning our new venture for next week into Colorado, and it was going to be -15 degrees, perfect for us. Ben and I were at the top of a tree while Arctic Empress and Michelle were sitting on the grass. The leaves were falling and the moon was silky and gold. It was freezing. Perfect. We talked about what we would do as well as who we would kill; we decided to only kill deer because it has a broad population of them. I got up and jumped off the tree only to find Michelle taking my spot. I was getting cold so I made some fire using my control, and that's another thing. We vampires can control a wide variety of elements. Me, I control fire and wind. Ben controls the earth and metal. Arctic Empress enjoys the ice and water. Michelle we haven't figured out yet, we just met her and she seems nice. "This is so boring, dude I'm starving seriously." said Ben to me.

"Well we will have to wait; I'm tired and not up for it."

"Get off your fucking ass and move stupid! I'm starving!"

"Shut up!"

"Guys, stop fighting!" Arctic Empress shouted, I felt the ground get cold from her energy.

The wind shook harder and I could hear footsteps about a mile away. The leaves started to rustle harder and the tree started to sway.

"Human." Michelle said. She jumped off the tree and ran about ½ mile down by the human.

I stayed with Ben as Arctic Empress decided to go around Michelle and block off the human.

"Finally!" Ben said.

I told Ben to fly from the top just to see what was going on. When he left I heard a loud scream. I jumped back on the tree and watched from above.

"What are you going to do?" Asked the human, frightened

"Don't worry sweetie, you won't have to suffer any longer" Michelle said.

I saw Michelle fly back to the meeting base with the human woman in a head lock, she could barely breathe. Arctic Empress came back a second later, I could tell she was quenching because the air got colder and it started to rain heavily. I saw Ben fly back to the tree and sat down with me as we watched the girls kill this time.

"Don't hurt me! Please, I'll do anything!" The woman shouted.

"Too late, I'm thirsty. You're an asshole. And I'm going to kill you. Simple huh?" Arctic Empress said.

The floor started to shake, the rain was pouring intensely, the moon faded and it was pitch black. Then it paused. Spikes of ice cracked open the floor in a ring formation, blocking the woman from escaping. As soon as the woman tried to reach the end of the ring and break an entrance Michelle had already guarded it and on the other side Arctic Empress started to fly above the woman.

"Are you ready?" she asked

"No! Please don't do this!" The woman broke out in tears and knelt toward the ground.

Arctic Empress flew back to the end f the ring and gave a tap which caused the ring to fill with water, which I could tell was freezing from the human's initial reaction. Michelle gave a signal to me to come down after the human died to drain away the water. I nodded and continued watching on. Arctic Empress and Michelle recited a vampire pledge that we agreed must be said before the killing of a human for them to not come in any way, shape or form on earth again.

"For all the days I wake in a vampirism legion I shall recite this pledge. To all the great before me and my ancestors I respect. And with this death and more to come, I am not only quenching my thirst and desire but my soul and eternal infrastructure. I say onto all the generations of blood suckers and night creepers J'adore Vivienne Ala Sanguinale!" The glass shattered and blood starting pouring into the water as body parts started flying in the air and the sounds of bones snapping is so inviting and sensuous to a vampire yet to humans we noticed is pretty scary, oh well. As the last drop of blood left the body, Michelle and Arctic Empress began drinking quickly to clean up the scene. They at least threw 2 femur bones at us just as souvenirs to keep or chew on. When they were all done Michelle took any scraps or body parts and flew to the nearby dump. As she did that I jumped down from the tree and evaporated any of the excess water and ice. When she came back Ben jumped off the tree and congratulated them on another success.

"Good job ladies, another success." Ben said.

"Oh, why thank you well you know were better than you." Michelle said.

"You want to bet? When we go to Colorado I bet I could kill 20 more deer than you can."

"Don't get to cocky little boy you're just on your first ranks."

"Shut up and be happy you joined us." As they continued on the talk I went up to Arctic Empress and congratulated her.

"Good job." I said.

"Oh thanks, no big deal." She giggled. I studied on her eyes that glistened as the sun started to appear in the sky.

"It's getting bright again, well I better go." Said Michelle, she lifted off and Ben did the same.

"Ok, I better get home." I said.

"Yeah, me too." Arctic Empress said, "I'll see you at 2:00 am by the railroad, ok?"

"Sure." Then I flew off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Railroads & Silence

As I got to my house I noticed that the door was locked. I didn't want to wake up my mom Stephanie so I quietly ran to the back of the house where my room was and melted the hinges just enough to slide the window out. I snuck in my room and unevenly placed the window back into the hole. I threw on some old pajamas I got from a trip to Atlantic City, New Jersey. I lay in my bed and pretended to fall asleep which vampires are not capable of. As my mom woke up she knocked on my door and I pretending to get up by emitting a loud yawn into the air.

"Good Morning." My mom said, "Had a good night's rest?"

"Yeah mom." I replied, "I'm going to get dressed."

"Got any plans today?"

"Not really, I might just go for a walk or something." Vampires aren't allergic to light or anything, it just annoys us, but after about a week or two you get used to it. And you lose some of your elemental energy. I followed her into the kitchen where she both poured us some coffee. I drink mine black and hers with some vanilla flavoring.

"That sounds fun, are you going to go with Ashley?" Ashley is the human name for Arctic Empress.

"No just myself." I took the last sip of coffee and went back into my room to get on my jogging clothes, and yes vampires don't fly all the time, especially not in the day. I smacked on my wristband and shoes and headed for the door. I jogged for at least 2 miles without taking a short break. As I got closer to the railroad tracks where I was meeting Arctic Empress at night I stumbled upon a few roses. I picked them up gently and when I got to the railroad I had caught the roses plus a few lavenders. I lay them on the ground by the tracks barely enough for them not to be hit by the train. I stuck them in the fertile soil so they wouldn't swift away. I ran a little more, enough for me to reach the nearby McDonalds; I know I'm a fatty by heart. I ordered a hash brown and ran back to the place where I found the flowers and rubbed some on myself so I would smell good, that's a good use of natural resources. I ran back to the house where it was already 2:00 pm.

"How was the jog?" my mom asked

"Good, it got a lot out of me though." I went to the refrigerator to get a bottle of water.

"Do you want lunch?"

"No, I'm just going to be on my laptop for a little, knock if you need me." I went in my room and locked the door, opened the laptop and went on AIM. Ben was apparently on as . I decided to message him while watching some videos on YouTube.

"Hey what's up?" I asked him.

"Oh not much," He said, "Bored."

"Are you still working on that fan fiction about how Carly, Thomas, Katie and Morgan?"

"No. I finished that I'm not writing any stories now."

"Oh, cool."

"Got any plans tonight? Want to go play basketball later outside my house?"

"Sure, but not long."

"Why?"I didn't want to tell him about me and Arctic Empress because then he would tell everyone I knew and in the end I'd have to punch his face in.

"Because I have to go to Orlando later for my…" That sounds too unrealistic "Because I have to go out of town to see some family." Send.

"Oh ok, well you should come by now I already have the hoop set up."

"Ok, bye" I logged off, finished the video I was watching, and closed my laptop. I headed out the door telling my mom who had let me go. As soon as I got there I saw Ben dribbling his blue Nike basketball. As I got up to the court he did a half court shot behind his back.

"Smart one you're a vampire any vampire could do that." I said.

"Yeah but no one could do it with style like I just did." He said challenging me

"Bring it on." We played basketball for about 3 hours, by the end of the game I was up by 2 points.

"Who's the smart one now?" I asked.

"Oh shut up yeah whatever. Do you have to leave now?"

"Yeah, sorry I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok dude bye." I walked my way home just to waste some time so I could see Arctic Empress faster. I was dying to meet her tonight I could not wait. As I walked I stopped by the railroad where I had placed the array of roses and lavender. They still were in place and looking extravagant. I walked a little more and reached my house where I saw on the clock it was 8:00 pm. My mom was gone so I decided to make some dinner. I got out some chicken breast and breaded them to make some chicken cutlets over a bed of Fusili.

After I ate I went outside and started practicing on my fire and wind skills. I used my hands to create a sphere in the air which eventually turned into a ball of floating fire. I threw it at some wood and quickly made a gust of wind to extinguish it. I practiced and practiced until I noticed something strange I haven't seen before. The fireball I created starting glowing green and when I threw it at the wood it burnt in entirely then went back to me. I mastered another skill, cool. When my mom came home I asked her if she wanted some dinner ad she said she ate with her friend at Applebee's.

"So did you have a good time with Ben?"

"It was good." I said impatiently waiting for it to become 2:00 am already.

"Well I'm going to get my pajamas on."

"Yeah I will too." I went in my room and put on some old Aeropastle clothes with a ketchup stain on it and some pants that probably went out of style in the 60's. It was midnight and I was so excited. I couldn't wait any longer.

"Ok darling, I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight mom." She walked into her room and so did I. I put on the television and watched some Cartoon Network. I was basically trying to waste time. I opened my laptop and again went on AIM where I saw that Michelle was on using her screen name . I went ahead and messaged her.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked

"Not much, just studying." She said.

"For? Schools 2 months away."

"No silly for Colorado, I'm just looking where the deer populations are heavy. I plan on beating Ben."

"Oh. That's cool."

"Yeah, I can't wait to go."

"Me neither it's going to be so cool with all those lodges and cabins."

We kept talking for an hour and by the time she logged out it was 1:30 am. I closed my laptop, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, threw on a coat and snuck out the window I used to get in earlier that morning. I ran to the railroad tracks just in time to see Arctic Empress. She was sitting on the ground twirling around lavender and smelling it. She was wearing a beautiful dress made of blue silk that spun around as she moved. I sat down next to her.

"Hi, I made it." I grinned

"These flowers are beautiful." She said and giggled

"Yeah I picked them out earlier today."

"That's so sweet."

"It's nothing."

She looked up at me and stared into my eyes that glimmered in the moonlight. We took a long moment of silence to stare into each other. This moment I shall never forget. I loved her in a way words could not express. I'd do anything to have her love me.

"Your eyes are beautiful." I said.

"Yours are to." She replied.

She lightly got up and so did I.

"Well, I have to go back home." She said as she put her hand on my chest.

"I have to too."

"I guess I'll see you later, maybe on AIM or something."

"I guess you will."

She put her face to mine and gently kissed me on the cheek. She waved and flew off. From then on I was sure about one thing in life. We were in love.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Preparation

The trip to Colorado came too soon. It was a week after I met Arctic Empress at the railroad and 2 days before we had to leave. I was in my room packing my clothes and my mom came in with some clothes she had just washed.

"Here you go honey."She said.

"Thanks mom." I said with my head down.

"Are you ok Zack?"

"I'm fine."

"Ok, well I'm going to go to the store to pick up some stuff. Call me if you need."

"Bye mom."

She went out the door and started the car. I opened my laptop and didn't go on AIM, I was bored and tired from all the packing so I decided to go on MySpace, Arctic Empress was on and before I could move the mouse she wrote me on IM.

"Hey, what's up?" She wrote with a smiley face attached to it.

"Packing for Colorado." I replied

"I can't wait to go there; it's going to be so fun."

"I guess."

"You don't want to go."

"I do, but it's just that it's far away."

"But the scenery is so beautiful and the cold climate is perfect for us."

"I know, be right back."

I threw the rest of my clothes in my suitcase and zipped it up barely enough so it wouldn't burst open. I put it next to my desk and went back into the conversation.

"Back." I said

"I cannot wait to have some deer." She said

"Well hurry up because Ben and Michelle probably are going to kill most of them."

"Ben is so competitive."

"Tell me about it."

"Hey, I was wondering if I could come to your house and practice some of my powers."

"Sure. Come now, my mom's at the store, I'll just tell her we went to the mal then came back to eat."

"Ok, coming now, bye." She logged off and so did I.

As I was waiting for her to come I went ahead and went through some junk in my drawers and found an old bracelet with a flame on it in my second drawer. I put it on and it started to get warm on my skin, then it cooled down after a while. The door bell rang. I went to the door and Arctic Empress was there in a denim jacket and jeans with a ice blue tiara and necklace leaning on the side of the door.

"Hey." I said gazing at her beauty and simplicity

"Let's get started." She said walking to the backyard with her golden hair swaying in the wind.

"Ok."

"I'll make an ice maze and you have to melt it all in order to find me, for a starter."

"Sure."

She built the maze with some walls taller than others and some shortcuts which eventually led to traps of ice circles. I started out by using fire balls to melt the top of the taller walls to even it out. Then I tried to create that ball of fire I discovered I could make a week ago to burn down any circles or traps. Then I went ahead and used the rest of my move such as flame kick and fire storm to melt the rest of the ice away. By the time I was done I could see Arctic Empress sitting on the ground drinking some water.

"Funny." I said

"Well I guess I put too much ice out, let's take a break." She said

We sat peacefully and shared laughs all day. When my mom came back I got up and walked to the kitchen with her to take out some Lay's chips. She walked through the door and waved at Arctic Empress then set the grocery bags on the table.

"Hey mom." I said

"Hi Mrs. Wyatt." Arctic Empress said

"Hey Zack, hey Ashley."

"So what did you get?" I asked

"Well first I went to this Italian market Cuchina and got some Italian bread and really tender Pancetta. Then I went to Yaw Xiao a Japanese market and bought some lemon grass and these cute little juice cups with dancing pandas on them."

As she continued babbling on about all the stuff she bought I watched as an island of groceries spread out onto the table. I helped put away the groceries while Arctic Empress took out the bags to the recycling bin.

"So did you have a fun time?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, Ashley just came a few hours ago."

"Where'd you go?"

"We just stayed here then went to the mall a little."

"Cool, did I get any calls?"

"No."

"Oh."

Ashley came back in the house and sat down in the dining room chair with her hair in a ponytail.

"Ok, well I better go." She said getting up

"Bye, I'll talk to you tonight on AIM."I said

"Ok, bye ."

"Bye sweetie, tell your parents I said hi."

"Ok, bye." She closed the door behind her and left.

I sat down in her chair and took some coffee from the Coffee Mate. I sipped quietly and looked around the room blankly. My mom sat down across from me with her coffee and asked me what we should ave for dinner.

"Maybe some fish with a salsa and chimichurri sauce." I suggested.

"That sounds good." She agreed.

"I'm going to go to Logan's house, is that ok?"

"Sure, I'll call a little before dinners ready."

"Bye."

I took my cell and ran out the door. Logan was one of my human friends that knew I was a vampire, he knew if he told anybody about me that I'd hurt him, but he's very trustworthy, even more than my vampire friends. I walked up to his house and knocked on the door. He opened the door in his jeans and polo.

"Oh hey Zack, come in." He said politely.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Trying to beat this new game I got."

"Cool, what game?"

"Sonic Adventure 2 Battle."

I came in and sat on the couch with him. I watched him play and gave him a few tips. After he finished the game we played two players for a few hours and right before I was about to beat him in a timed race my mom.

"Hello?" I asked

"Come home we're about to eat."

"Ok, bye." I hung up

I told Logan I had to leave and he walked with me out of his development.

"I'll see you later." He said

"Ok, bye." I said and ran off.

I ate dinner that night and pretended to fall asleep but I was actually learning what people thought of vampires. I wasn't expecting anything good. All I could find was that vampires were believed as the devils children, or something crazy like the crazy people that drunken truck drivers in car accidents turn into. I made myself feel better by going on this fake vampire association called . I spent the rest of that night talking to Ben on AIM about this band called Paramore and what we were going to do in Colorado. It was coming all too fast. I looked at my luggage and then shuffled out my passport from my front pocket and placed it next to the luggage on the nightstand. I watched a few YouTube videos such as Shane Dawson and Fred. I then took a moment to lie on my bed and see what it was like to sleep in a bed like an actual human. I couldn't fall asleep but I certainly closed my eyes. It was so comforting that I sometimes wish I was human.

It was the next morning and 1 more day until we go to Colorado. I spent the whole day in my room deciding what I was going to wear and going online to see what landmarks we would go to on the trip. Every now and then I would check up on AIM and wait for someone to get on. Every now and then Ben would be on and so would Michelle. I went ahead and messaged Michelle for a little.

"Hey," I said, "What's up?"

"Bored as hell."

"Same here."

"Why can't this fucking day end already?'

"Calm down. "

"Sorry, I get bipolar."

"It's ok."

We kept talking until I looked at my cell phone and discovered it was 4:00pm

"Oh god, I better go."

"Ok, see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

I logged off and came out the door to smell dinner being made. I sat down in a chair and facing me was an array of appetizers.

"Hey mom." I said

"I made some little appetizers instead of a meal." She said putting some prossucioto in my face.

"Cool."

I went for the little figs then headed for some little pastrami sandwiches. By the time I was done having one of each I was about to explode. I got up before she offered more and went back in my room. I was immensely bored so I took some powdered sugar off of a cupcake I was eating before and melted it into a brulee. I crushed it up and threw it into the trash. The rest of the night was boring besides the fact that Logan was writing me on MySpace. I took the rest of my time talking to Arctic Empress, Ben, and Michelle in a group chat to see who was going to drive who to the airport. I decided to let my mom take us.

"I'm going to go, see you guys tomorrow." I logged off.

Colorado was going to be fun; I was just worried about one thing. When would we get our free time together?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Colorado

As we were driving to the airport we were all listening to our IPods and watching the scenery that New York has to offer. I was sitting next to Arctic Empress and Ben was sitting next to Michelle. My mom was driving and apparently seemed very bored because she kept yawning every time we stopped for a red light.

"Mrs. Wyatt, how long 'till we get to LaGuardia?" Ben asked.

"I think about 10 minutes." My mom replied.

"Does anyone want chips?" My mom continued.

"I'll take some." Michelle said. She handed her a bag of Lays.

"Pass me one too, thank you." Ben said.

"How about you two?" My mom said looking at me and Arctic Empress through the rear-view mirror.

"No thanks." We replied in unison.

Finally we got to the airport. We all got out and took the luggage out of the trunk. I checked that everyone had their passports and we continued with my mom to the front desk and drop-off area. When it was our turn to go up we saw a woman in bright blue direct us to the desk. She took our passports and weighed our luggage which then was transported to a moving belt behind her. We walked to the security area where my mom showed her license to the front man and let us through. I hugged my mom and we all waved. By the time we got to our gate it was 5 minutes before they started boarding so I decided to get a drink of water with Michelle while Arctic Empress went to buy some Skittles.

"Thank god I have an IPod; this flight is going to be so long." Michelle said tying her hair into a bun.

"I know, hopefully JetBlue has some good shows on the television." I replied.

"Let's hope."

I walked back to my seat to see they were already boarding disabled people and babies. Arctic Empress and Ben were sharing skittles and watching videos on the laptop.

"You better pack that up now we're about to leave." I told Ben.

"Oh, ok." He said putting his Dell into its case.

We all got up when they called for the rest of the people. When we were up I showed the flight attendant my ticket and they let us pass. We walked through the little walkway to the plane door where if you looked down you could barely see the ground. We walked to the back of the plane and Michelle put her carry-on away. We sat down and watched as the women in the front gave safety and emergency instructions. I buckled on my seat belt and shut off my phone. We started moving and Ben offered some gum to prevent my ears from popping. I took the offer and we flew off. I kept watching MTV but I was keeping watch of what state we were in. I looked at the screen and we were in Philadelphia and the altitude was about 20,000 ft in the air. We could have flied faster but we didn't want to cause a national crisis about super humans. Arctic Empress was sitting next to me watching Animal Planet. She looked at me and smiled. She opened the window and looked down to see that the ground was getting closer.

"Attention passengers, we are about to land in Denver, Colorado. It is 4:25 pm MST and -15 degrees Fahrenheit outside. Have a great time." Announced the loud speaker.

Everyone started clapping lightly and when we landed I got up with everyone else and got off the plane. When we came through the walkway I smelled the crisp air and felt the cold. We walked through the gates which had evergreen trees in them and the floors synthesized grass. When we got outside I saw the tour bus that we were taking and we all got on. The woman asked for our names so we gave them. She checked us off a list and directed us to our assigned seats. I sat next to a woman and her kid while Ben and Michelle sat next to an old lady. Arctic Empress sat in front of me passing me notes throughout the tour.

"And over here you can see the large number of deer." The tourist expert announced.

I sent a note to Arctic Empress. "We have to go here soon." I wrote.

"I know, but I'm super psyched to see the hotel cabins." She wrote back.

I looked out the window watching the unrealistic view. We stopped by a cabin hotel called Chestnut Inn. When we reached the front desk the woman smiled and took our cash.

"Hello, sir. Welcome to the Chestnut Inn. How long will you be staying with us?" the lady asked.

"1 week, ma'am." I said respectfully.

"That will be 50 dollars without tax." I handed her the money.

"Thank you sir and your name?"

"Zack Wyatt."

"Ok, I have 2 rooms with 2 beds and a television plus room service and a kitchen."

"That's exactly what we need thank you."

She handed us the keys and we went up the flight of stairs to get to suites 14 and 15. We all decided to have Ben and I share a room and the girls another room. We decided to have 20 minutes to unpack everything and then we would go out hunting deer. I went in my room and lay down on my bed.

"C'mon get unpacking!" Ben said taking off his coat.

"Fine." I said

Once we unpacked Ben went out the room to see if the girls were done unpacking 5 minutes later Michelle came out and said that Arctic Empress wanted to change. The three of us went into my suite and sat down by the kitchen waiting.

"Look how little this fridge is." Michelle said pointing to the fridge.

"And look at the cabinets." Ben said opening the white and black cabinets to show an interior covered in fake grass.

I heard the door open and close on the other side of the wall. I heard a knock at the door and opened it. Arctic Empress was standing in the doorway with a dark red dress on and boots along with a black coat and diamond studded necklace with her hair in a ponytail revealing her bright eyes.

"Ok, who's ready?" She asked.

"Me." We all said.

"Ok, let's go." She said.

We all walked through the doorway and the maids were whispering something to each other. I felt so empowered and vigorous. We left the hotel and got into groups. I decided to go with Michelle and Ben went with Arctic Empress. We walked and ran about a quarter mile until it was safe to fly. Ben and Arctic Empress went first and we followed. They took the north side of the deer and we took south because Michelle told me that there was more deer in the south region. When we got there I had already crushed 4 landing so we shared those and burned up their bodies. I killed at least 15 and Michelle may have killed 27 but I wasn't keeping track. I heard a faint ring in the field of racing deer. Then I saw Michelle barely enough to hear her talking.

"What do you want, I'm busy." She said, I couldn't hear what the caller was saying.

"Asshole, I'm on a mission, I'll be back on base with information on Tuesday."

"Yes, I will but now I have to stick with these assholes until I get something good from them."

"Bye."

She hung up and flew back to me. I looked at her shocked and emotionally paralyzed. We stared at each other for a while then I turned my head to see a deer that Michelle already killed. I saw Ben coming down the sky and landed on a deer.

"Yuck." He said burying it.

Arctic Empress came next and had a trail of frozen blood behind her.

"New skill?" I asked.

"It's awesome!" she said amazed by her talent.

"Ok, let's roll guys." Michelle said walking in front of us.

She flew off by the time we got up. I looked around and we all stared at each other shocked.

"What's her problem?" Arctic Empress asked levitating in the air.

"I have no idea." I replied barely speechless.

"Alright, let's go back to the cabin." Ben said.

We flew off and Arctic Empress showed off her ice trail. When we walked into the hotel and went to our rooms. I barged in checking every possible spot she could be in. Nothing. She was gone. I started to get worried. We kept looking all around Colorado for Michelle. We went from Aspens and traveled all around until we reached a small town. Nothing. We decided to stay for a few more days and then leave.

"I don't want to leave, we have to look some more!" Arctic Empress said.

"No, it's too late. We'll look when we go back to New York." I said.

We were worried. But, of course we had to leave. She wasn't there. We went back to the airport on a bus and boarded the plane warily. We all sat next to each other this time and held hands hoping something didn't happen. But after that call I listened to, something felt wrong.


End file.
